Yashiro Nanakase x Reader
by AnimeLover3801
Summary: Full title: Yashiro Nanakase x Reader- Doubts. A request I posted on my deviantArt some time ago. Thought it might be fun to post it here, too :3


The highway was bustling with life just like it would any night. Traffic occupied the roads, sounding obnoxious sirens, roaring engines and a tad too flashy headlights.

Well, not like it bothered this van in particular, anyways.

That's right. The three passengers and the self-proclaimed driver had gotten used to this by the third night, and seeing as this was the 8th, pretty much all outside noise was ignored by them.  
What could be heard, however, was the light strumming of a guitar followed by smooth hums, constant typing of a keyboard and blankets shuffling every now and then.

The trio making these sounds were no others than the small rock band CYS, consisting of Yashiro with his guitar at the current moment, seemingly trying to write new lyrics for an already composed piece they did earlier today; Shermie with her laptop, typing away rapidly on something that must be very important due to her lack of interaction (or maybe just a blog of hers? Who knows..) and Chris, soundly asleep at this late hour to get ready for the tomorrow night's gig.

So, who's driving?

You are.

You, (Y/N) (L/N), had been seeing Yashiro quite some time before you even knew of this band's existence. Fascinated by his rather cool personality and love for music and travel, you felt attracted to the white haired man, and he felt the same attraction for you.  
It had been a very messy and strange relation where you couldn't see him all the time due to your studies and his small tours and gigs all over the country.  
Luckily for you, now was that chance, as the male had asked you pretty much last minute to join them at this 14- day trip from city to city to make up for some lost time.  
How could you say no? Besides, you did them all a huge favor, relieving them from being tired on stage by not switching drivers throughout the night. Of course, it took it's toll on you to change the night and day sleeping pattern but, the trio pretty much treated you like family.

Shermie had welcomed you with open arms, eager to finally have another girl with them to chatter with, while Chris had seemed a bit reluctant at first, but later showed his kind and sweet side to you as well. All in all, this was great. Except for one thing. Yashiro himself.

Not like you could blame the guitarist for being tired, you all were, but it wasn't really like he put any effort to actually do more with you. Every time they came back, you eagerly greeted them and wanted to hear of how it all went, how the performance was etc. (You could always follow, but that was some of your precious sleeping hours.) but all he ever replied with was short answers, such as "okay", "I hated it", "too many people" and such.  
And sure, you didn't wanna bother him constantly, realizing that'd be a pain, but what about your pain of lack of affection? Didn't that matter?

You threw a quick glance in the rear mirror, seeing the reflection of said male, and felt conflicted. You really loved him, you really did, but you weren't so sure he loved you in that way anymore. And when was it even appropriate to talk about this privately?

Suddenly, you were snapped back to reality from your thoughts when a hand tapped your shoulder. You, not prepared for that, flinched and made the owner of that hand chuckle in amusement. A chuckle you knew all too well.

"Jumpy, are we?"  
"Don't do that..!" You scolded him, but restrained yourself from raising your voice and disturbing the others. Your (e/c) eyes briefly looked at him but were soon connected to the road again.

"Sorry." Yashiro apologized and waved it off as he took the passenger seat and leaned back, holding a stupid smirk for a while. You shook your head at his little mischievousness, but couldn't help but wonder why he suddenly decided to keep you company.

"Um.. Yashiro..?" You glanced over at your current boyfriend, only to feel a little saddened. He was already busy with the radio, pondering and listening to which station he wanted to hear. He probably didn't hear you addressing him.

'Of course..' You thought, heaving a sigh and returning once more to the road. Yet, you felt like you needed to try again. Your relationship was a serious matter, and this was finally a good time to talk with him.  
As you opened your mouth, he beat you to it. But on a different subject.

"How much longer?" At first, your mind went blank, clearly not understanding whatever he meant by that question. You found yourself at loss for an answer. That was strange, you never knew you could feel this anxious around him. And all he did was asking a question! Was it your own insecurities about him loving you that clouded your mind?

"About 3 hours.." You mumbled, assuming he was referring to the time left until you were to stop at the set destination. You shifted gears and looked at the line of cars ahead of you, wondering if you could pass them or not.

"That's not what I meant." He sighed and shuffled in his seat, followed by moving the same hand that had previously scared you to rest comfortably at your leg. You felt your face flush and couldn't avoid to steal a glance again, only to this time find his own dark orbs already fascinated and locked on to you.  
You quickly looked back to the road, feeling a bit flustered and confused. If it wasn't regarding time, what else was he asking you about? And why this sudden affection? Not like you disliked it, but it was distracting.

"(Y/n)."You couldn't ignore him. Especially not when he gave you such a warm gaze. His smooth lips pecked your cheek, catching you once more by surprise, and forced you to find the closest parking spot in the small town you were about to enter. You couldn't drive when he acted like this, not after you had missed his love for so long. He was, most likely, teasing you. You were unable to finish your thoughts as your beloved one called you out.

"(Y/n). Look at me." You did as he wished, meeting those calm eyes mere inches from yourself. In that moment, you saw only genuine feelings and felt your heart race ever so slightly with a fluttering feeling in your stomach. His significantly larger hands than your own cupped your cheeks, caressing them ever so gently.

"How much longer are you planning to avoid talking about this?" A string of panic hit you when he said that, meaning he had noticed you acting depressed after all. Of course, this only made you irritated and even sadder. If he knew, why hadn't he done something?  
You clenched your fist and felt tears pricking your eyes, threatening to spill. You wanted so badly to lash out at him now, but you were at total loss of words. What would you say? At this point, you were both as equally responsible for not opening this conversation sooner.

And the way Yashiro patiently sat there, waiting for you to talk with him just made you feel even more pressured.

You threw yourself onto his chest, lightly hitting him over and over again, taking out whatever frustration you had boiling inside. The tears flowed endlessly and if you couldn't speak, you had make sure he would understand the pain he had made you gone through.

Yashiro felt rather distressed by seeing you like this. He had no intention of making you feel like this, and for the moment, all he could do was to comfort you and let you be upset.  
Honestly, he wasn't the best at dealing with crying people, but to talk now would probably only anger you more, so he was grateful all those sappy movies he had seen with Shermie had taught him to remain silent. Not like he'd know what to say anyways.

"Yashiro..?" He heard you whisper his name. It sounded like your entire heart was breaking, and he'd feel awful if he never could heal it, despite what he might have done. All he knew was that you seemed less spirited all of a sudden, and he'd be damned if he didn't know why.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" He felt you clench your fist and grasp tighter onto his shirt, meaning you were nervous of the answer, and that made him frown.

"With my entire heart." Yashiro tilted your chin upwards for you to look at him and properly hear his sincere words. He wiped away the tears at your cheeks with his thumbs and gave a sympathetic smile before talking again.

"But I don't like this. What's wrong?" You took a steady breath, swallowing the lump of tears in your throat. You broke apart, returning to your seat as you began to explain.

"I don't feel loved.. you barely talk or give me affection. I.. I don't like it! I get that you're busy, I do, but I'm your girlfriend, not a private driver..!" In frustration, you packed a punch to the steering wheel and then huffed a sigh, releasing the final steam with a few more tears escaping.

Admittedly, Yashiro had never seen you this upset, but he knew it felt awful to know he was the cause behind it.  
The tanned male felt an urge to embrace you. So he did.  
He pulled you up from your seat and hugged you firmly, pressing you closer to hear his echoing heartbeat, soft and slow, only for you. He stroked your head carefully, giving you a sense of security with him.

"I will always love you, (Y/n). Don't ever forget it.." The tall male whispered in your ear, causing a smile to form on your face.

"C'mon guys, kiss already!" The moment was broken by a voice from behind. You looked and found Shermie with a bowl of popcorn and a gleeful smile. Had she watched you the entire time?!  
And when you were too busy to acknowledge the redhead, Yashiro was able to pull you into a passionate kiss, not caring whether or not there was anyone watching. You melted into his action, regretting ever doubting him and his feelings.

The moonlight shone brightly onto the two of you through the window, and for anyone passing by, it'd seem like a scene taken from a movie. But you knew it was real. Yashiro's love for you was real, and you couldn't wish for more.


End file.
